Gospel for the Wicked: Guidebook
by NightOwlCC
Summary: Here are some useful bits of information about the original content of my story Gospel for the Wicked. It's still ongoing and so far, and very successful. There is a link to the story inside, if you've never heard of it, or you can find it on my profile.
1. Introduction

Here is a collection of character sheets and other informative materials related to the story "Gospel for the Wicked". For those of you who do not know it, here is a link to the story: s/11360317/1/Gospel-for-the-Wicked

The character sheets refer to my own original characters, which I do own. Also, I own the plot of the story and the background information I've added both to original characters and borderline characters. Sometimes, I would also add up some events or important details to the background of canon characters, like Light Yagami. However, these sheets will only target my OCs and BCs.

For those who are not familiar with the BCs, those are canon characters that show up briefly and there is little information provided about their personality and their character. They lack depth and have no evolution through the canon series, but they had somehow managed to have an impact on some fans. One such character who is extremely popular, despite his very sketchy character and extremely short screen time, is Matt. Another way a character can become a BC is by playing a role which I see important for my own AU adaptation of the series. One such character is the girl Light calls to go on a date with him during the bus hijack incident when he learns Rye Penber's identity.

In both cases, I'm going to take these characters and develop them the same way I would develop an original character, but respecting the little information offered by the canon. The result are characters who are neither original nor canon, but rather somewhere in the middle. If you're going to say that nobody cares for that girl on the bus, you've got to admit that many, many fan fiction authors favor Matt and give him character depth, a complex personality and an important role in their stories, to the point where he becomes a main character.

One difference between the characters sheets you would read on the Death Note wiki and mine is that I will not write the plot section. There will be some spoilers in the relationships section, but I'm going to avoid showing the character's evolution in "Gospel for the Wicked" in order to keep your interest in reading the story. The background can include events that had helped shape the character's personality or morals, some bits of information about family, or associates, but it's going to stop right before the OC or BC enters the stage of my story.

After two years, I'm realizing the complexity of the story that I keep creating and so, I figured I should give the readers something like a guide. Hopefully, it will help clear away the confusion, and help you remember certain characters that will not make it until the end. Sadly, there are many great characters that will die at some point.

Aside from these, there will be some chapters on different organizations, and anything else that gets added to the Death Note universe. For example, everyone knows the Yotsuba Group in the canon series. If another major corporation makes it into "Gospel for the Wicked", you will be able to find its description here.

What is really **important** to keep in mind is that the information here could get updated sometime in the future, depending on the development of the story. If I post a character sheet and the said character is already dead doesn't mean that nothing will ever be added. The possibility is greater for living characters, of course, but it's still there for any of the OCs or BCs.

Before moving on, I'd like to mention that once again, I will be collaborating with my beta reader **AbandonedSock.** I am very grateful that we could keep collaborating for over two years now and that we could ensure the continuous flow of the story. I'm also very grateful to all of my readers, but especially to those who've offered their feedback and support.

There have been a few moments when I wanted to give up the story, or when I became stuck. Once, I deleted nearly five chapters before even sending them to be proofread, simply because they were leading me to a dead end. There had also been quite a few plot ideas that would have changed "Gospel for the Wicked" entirely. If you are interested in those, I'm going to dedicate one or two chapters to possible plot twists that never made it into the published story.

I'm still looking forward to hearing from you. The feedback I receive from my readers is extremely important to me and I encourage all of you to leave a review, follow, favorite, or even PM me.


	2. The Dragon

_The Dragon_

* * *

 **Full name** – Giuliano Amadeo

 **Species** \- Human

 **Gender** \- Male

 **Blood type** \- AB

 **Date of birth** – 13 November 1952

 **Date of death** – 11 December 2003

 **Age** – 49 (in the beginning) / 51

 **Height** – 186 cm

 **Weight** \- 87 kg

* * *

 **Family**

[not named] (adoptive father)†  
[not named] (adoptive mother)  
Anastasia Amadeo (wife) †  
Rosa Caterina Amadeo (daughter)  
Diego (adoptive father's son) †

 **Occupation** \- Businessman, Mafia Boss

 **Organization** – Yotsuba Global Corporation, Italian Mafia, S.N.C.S.

 **Official Stats**

Intelligence 9/10  
Creativity 7/10  
Initiative 9/10  
Emotional Strength 10/10  
Social Skills 5/10  
Integrity 10/10

* * *

 **Appearance**

The Dragon is a tall man, half Chinese, half Italian, with small black eyes and straight, black hair that he usually keeps in a low ponytail. He wears a full-back dragon tattoo in vivid colors while his body is covered in scars from both bullets and different kinds of cuts that he has suffered over the years. Caterina notes that he has large, heavy hands with wide palms and rough skin. He is often seen in formal suits, in dark or very rich colors, with white or pale pastel-colored shirts.

An actor fit for this role would be Steven Seagal.

* * *

 **Character**

Dedicating his life to business, the Dragon is both proud to have lifted himself and his family out of poverty and regretful towards his minimum involvement in raising his daughter. With very strict and clear morals, he quits his vices to become worthy of a family life, even if he has very little time for a family. He's a tough, lonely, overly cautious man following his own rules. Given his moments of weakness and his past in Italy, he turns to the Catholic God many times, praying and doing acts of charity.

He is well known for forcing his partners to free prostitutes who wouldn't willingly work in the field. Although occasionally violent, Anastasia notes that he paid her hospital bill every time, which she considers a sign of remorse. The Dragon is also known for taking orphans under his care, especially those living on the street. He raised and educated them so later he could employ them at a young age. The Dragon's philosophy is that the orphans will feel grateful to him for offering them a second chance so they would be more trustworthy. The Snake, the King, and Diego had all been raised by the Dragon. Caterina notes that one possible reason why her father got involved in charity was of religious relevance.

* * *

 **References**

The tattoo and the name of the Dragon are perceived differently in the two cultures to which he relates. For the Chinese people, the dragon is a symbol of power, good fortune and wisdom. On the contrary, for the Italians, it is associated with greed, burned crops, and death. Giuliano tried to forge his character through discipline to resemble the Chinese dragon for his family and close allies, and the Italian dragon for his enemies. Thus, his trade-mark kill and his signature would be fire – just like a dragon would breathe fire, he would often use explosives or even plain fuel.

Despite his tragic early life, Giuliano decides to take the surname of Amadeo. The name translates as "the love of God" and stands for the support and understanding he has found in the church. It is to remind him that no matter what he does, as long as he regrets his wrongs and tries to do some good, there is still hope for salvation.

The name he chooses for his charitable association refers to St. Nicholas and his story. In Christian beliefs, this saint is supposed to be a protector of good children, helping those very poor by leaving money, sweets or fruit in their shoes.

* * *

 **Background**

Born to an Italian prostitute after an affair with a Chinese man, the child is abandoned. In poor health, he ends up in an orphanage, where he is neglected further. After several months, a caretaker names him Giuliano, impressed by the baby's strength and how he refused to die.

At five years old, Giuliano is adopted by a couple unable to procreate. He is raised by a loving mother with the fear of God, who takes him to church to be baptized a Catholic and teaches him the prayers and the songs of every occasion. The father is an alcoholic, often missing for days, or physically and verbally abusing both his wife and his adopted son. Giuliano is forced by the circumstances to work by the hour for neighbors from a young age.

The first turning point for Giuliano is represented by his first murder. When a woman younger than his mother shows up at their door holding a baby that resembled Giuliano's adoptive father, the teenager understood that his father had been unfaithful to his wife and kills him by repeatedly stabbing him. After the anger clears and he realizes that his father is no longer alive, Giuliano runs away.

He finds shelter, food, and the promise of salvation at a church. Giuliano spends a short time there, working in the field and cleaning the stables of the priest's horses. Afraid the police might find him eventually and that it would stain the reputation of the priest, he writes two notes one night and leaves before dawn. One note was meant for the priest, while the other was to be given to his mother.

Giuliano Amadeo heads south where he works at a restaurant for a little over a year. With the money won, he opens his first bar and begins selling cigarettes, alcohol, drugs and weapons. Soon, he contacts the mother of his father's bastard son and offers her money in exchange for the boy. Five years from the murder of his adoptive father, Giuliano takes in Diego. Two years later, he sends the boy to school.

When Diego is in middle school, Giuliano comes to favor Anastasia. After about two years of their abusive relationship, drunk and angry, he beats Anastasia and threatens to kill her. When the girl claims to be pregnant, he suffers a shock and rushes her to the hospital for confirmation. The Dragon then swears in front of the mirror to never touch tobacco, alcohol, drugs or another woman in his life; a vow that he keeps until his last day. He married Anastasia a few months after the birth of their daughter. Around this time, he sends his adoptive mother to a private, luxurious retirement house in Sicily, fulfilling her dream of living by the sea.

In the following seventeen years, the Dragon invests almost all of his profits into different kinds of businesses, building an empire. He doesn't refuse any profitable deal, but he keeps killing his corrupted associates who do not remain faithful to him through the years. Out of experience, he begins taking out entire bloodlines in order to avoid the risk of someone trying to avenge one of his enemies. He associates himself with the Yotsuba's American wing and advances quickly with the help of Reiji, the Senior. He creates the European wing of the corporation and then begins getting involved in the affairs on other continents, slowly taking over.

By this point, the Dragon also created the Non-Profit Association of Saint Nicholas' Children and Students, also known as S.N.C.S. This is a charitable institution building complexes of one orphanage and several familial houses across the world and also offering financial and moral support to children of all ages with a troubled background. The main conditions are for them to keep attending school and to have no problems with the law. S.N.C.S. has helped many build successful careers and advance quickly, starting in their school years. During the first years of the association, the Dragon used to be more involved and personally met every child, taking many of them out of the street.

Following his philosophies, the Dragon trusted these children with leading positions, counting on their gratefulness and on their loyalty. Surprised to hear of unclear reports and corrupted people ruining the Asian branch of the Yotsuba corporation, he decides to move there with his wife and daughter in order to keep it under close observation.

* * *

 **Relationships**

 **Anastasia** both fears him and loves him. She considers him a good man, despite his occasionally violent outbursts. She believes that she deserves his corrections, but wishes he would have learned to respect her through the years.

 **Caterina** sees him as an indestructible god figure. She has a deep love and respect for him, later trying to copy his moral and ethic principles. In the beginning, she nearly sees him as a lover and the model her future lover has to replicate. Later, when she escapes a kidnapping attempt and the Dragon walks out of a burning motel, he reminds her of Lucifer in a sympathetic way. After his death, Caterina lives with the fear of disappointing him.

 **The Snake** is jealous of the Dragon's successful business and of his social ascension that he can't equal. He later comes to despise him after the Dragon failed attempt murdering him, which leaves the Snake disfigured and forced to use a wheelchair or crutches. The Snake considers that the Dragon planned to humiliate him and take away his good looks as a form of punishment that he sees worse than death.

* * *

 **Concept**

I wanted to create a couple that would mimic Light Yagami and Misa Amane, but at a different age. I also wanted a strong character that combines both the ethical principles and the morality of Light and the merciless sense of justice of Kira, but in a more harmonious way that would make the two sides more difficult to tell apart. You could say that I aimed to project Light and Kira at a different age and in a different context.

The real challenge was to create a character stronger than any other I've ever built without being evil. However, the more I worked on his personality, I realized the Dragon was turning into a character as evil as Rod Ross, or worse, so I decided to "humanize" him. I made him rely on religion for emotional support, afraid of his soul's damnation, and completely in love with his child. It is his love for Caterina that changes him into the good man that Anastasia sees, and it is what eventually kills him.

I hope that the readers can see the Dragon for who he is, in all of his roles, and fall in love with him as hard as I did. As for his side, it really depends on the reader's perspective and your own moral values if the Dragon is a good character or an evil one. Of course, his family's perspective is the one I presented most of the time, but from the perspective of the Snake, for example, everything is different. This is the main reason why I saw him in Gospel for the Wicked – he does wrongful things, as he does rightful ones, and I couldn't decide if he should be judged as evil or not.

* * *

 **Possible themes**

Linkin Park – "Until it Breaks"

Linkin Park – "All for Nothing"

Linkin Park – "Wretches and Kings"


	3. Anastasia

_Anastasia_

* * *

 **Full name** – Anastasia Amadeo

 **Species** \- Human

 **Gender** \- Female

 **Blood type** \- O

 **Date of birth** – 9 August 1968

 **Date of death** – Summer 2001

 **Age** – 33

 **Height** – 175 cm

 **Weight** \- 50 kg

* * *

 **Family**

[not named] (brother)  
Giuliano Amadeo (husband) †  
Rosa Caterina Amadeo (daughter)

 **Occupation** – Fashion designer

 **Official Stats**

Intelligence 5/10  
Creativity 9/10  
Initiative 6/10  
Emotional Strength 4/10  
Social Skills 10/10  
Acting Skills 9/10

* * *

 **Appearance**

Anastasia is a tall, slender woman with a very thin waist and a few aesthetic surgeries meant to keep her young and give her a slight hourglass figure. Naturally, her hair is auburn and wavy, but she dyes and bleaches it platinum blond. Her eyes are green and her complexion white. She wears fake, long nails decorated to draw attention and is very fond of high heels and diamonds. She is often seen in white and pastels, flowery printed clothes with golden buttons and accessories, and very elegant on every occasion. Anastasia was never seen going out of the house without makeup and occasionally, she uses it to hide bruises as well. She is never without a white watch with colorful flowers and tiny diamonds inside.

An actress fit for this role is Christa B. Allen.

* * *

 **Character**

With an unhappy marriage, a shameful past, and a child growing up to despise her more every day, Anastasia finds her salvation in art. Whenever she feels well enough, she starts sketching clothes, which she then sends to different fashion magazines, signing with her stage name, Anastasia Rose. She is afraid that her striking success was at least in part paid by her husband, but never dares to bring it up. She finds joy in attempting fashion presentations and becomes loved by the models, and a permanent name on the guest list of every select event across the world.

* * *

 **References**

Anastasia is a very noble-sounding name, trying to look sophisticated. Even so, her teenage self dislikes it and prefers the short "Sia". This contrast shows the opposite ideas of her parents and of herself about her future. It is also the name of a martyr that I found fit for her.

* * *

 **Background**

A problem-child with a rebellious phase, Anastasia began sneaking out of the house of her parents when she was fifteen years old. A few months later, friends show her one of the bars owned by the Dragon, where she starts dancing every night and buying drugs. Eventually, the Dragon noticed her and she began dancing for him only, often mixing drugs and alcohol. She doesn't remember what she did most of the time, but whenever the Dragon got mad, she would end up in the hospital. Sometimes she'd stay there for a few days, other times for longer than a month, but the way he kept sending her flowers and paying the hospital bills her family couldn't afford was a clear sign of love to her.

The beatings stop when she confesses that she may be pregnant. After taking her to the hospital, the Dragon takes her home and sits down to talk with her parents. Anastasia wasn't allowed to hear their conversation, but after long hours of negotiations, she leaves with the Dragon. In the following months, she had been kept in a luxurious apartment with servants catering to her every desire, but under strict supervision and with no chance of touching any alcohol or drugs. If she ever angered the Dragon, he would have enough slapping her over the face once and asking her to leave. Anastasia sees their better relationship as a progress.

Before her 18th birthday, Anastasia gives birth at a private clinic. As soon as she returns to the Dragon, they move into a residential quarter while the Dragon begins controlling his business from afar. They marry shortly after, but Anastasia has trouble getting pregnant again.

She understands then that because she couldn't give him a baby boy, she is useless to him and will be only tolerated for the sake of their daughter. Anastasia has a few aesthetic surgeries over the time, trying to keep her body as young as a teenager's, but nothing can keep her husband interested in her. Eventually, she begins getting drunk and confessing her feelings to their butler.

* * *

 **Relationships**

 **The Dragon** tries not to judge her too harshly as their relationship falls apart. Whenever Anastasia says something stupid or unfit, he sighs and thinks she is not capable of more, and that it's a not her fault. Despite everything, he remains faithful to her, but is afraid she might look for love outside of their marriage or that she can be seen as vulnerable by his enemies and rivals. For this reason, he hires her an old butler to keep her company and hopefully give her some advice.

 **Caterina** judges her for the life she lived before marrying her father. She considers her idiotic, of easy morals and worthless, but is secretly afraid she might end up in a similar situation. After her death, Caterina associates the memory of her mother with a life of sadness, realizing that her mother was not being treated as a real person, but rather as an object or a pet.

 **Rod Ross** had an affair with Sia before she began seeing the Dragon, and considers he has the right to take revenge after Sia left him for another man. He turned his love for her into hatred.

* * *

 **Concept**

Initially, Sia was inspired by Misa Amane. However, I needed to refine her a little bit, considering the life she lives alongside the Dragon. She is a glamorous diva in the spotlight, and a tragic little girl behind the scene. The main difference between them is that Sia is perfectly aware of her situation, unlike Misa, and this awareness is tormenting her existence. She lives a life of regret and momentarily bliss, forced to stand the consequences of a rebellious phase. Of the entire family, she is the kindest at heart and suffers the most.

* * *

 **Possible themes**

Lana del Rey – "Carmen"

Lana del Rey – "Because of You"

Lana del Rey – "Shades of Cool"


	4. Vincent

_Vincent_

* * *

 **Full name** – [not specified]

 **Species** \- Human

 **Gender** \- Male

 **Blood type** \- B

 **Date of birth** – 10 February 1925

 **Date of death** – Summer 2001

 **Age** – 76

 **Height** – 178 cm

 **Weight** \- 60

* * *

 **Family**

Bianca (niece) †  
[not specified] (sister) †

 **Occupation** – Butler, Informant, Assassin

 **Organization** – The Dragon, The Snake

 **Official Stats**

Intelligence 7/10  
Creativity 6/10  
Initiative 9/10  
Emotional Strength 10/10  
Social Skills 8/10  
Greed 9/10

* * *

 **Appearance**

Vincent is a slender man, with large bones and very thin. His hair, moustache, and eyebrows had turned from chestnut brown to gray with his age, and he gained a tendency to hunch his back and shoulders forward. His nose resembles a hawk's beak and his chin is small and pointy. He is usually seen wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a thin black tie around his neck.

An actor fit for this role would be Joel Grey.

* * *

 **Character**

Vincent is a greedy old man who is willing to kill someone for money, like many greedy men would do. He has a superiority flair and considers children uneducated and disrespectful. He doesn't get the references Caterina and Light pass back and forth, which makes him very suspicious. He's the kind of character who would sell his soul to the devil for a little gold.

Also, he takes pleasure in watching Anastasia agonize and blame herself for past mistakes. He deliberately gives her alcohol and drugs in order to cause her emotional breakdowns, which in turn make him feel powerful and in control.

* * *

 **References**

His name means victorious and has a very aristocratic sound. Like his stiff appearance, it's just a façade which he abandons as soon as he feels safe to do so.

* * *

 **Background**

Coming from a family of workers growing rich overnight through his aunt's successful marriage to a duke, Vincent became the subject of excessive scolding and regulations from a young age. Everything had to be just right, his clothes had to look as good as on a plastic mannequin in a shop, his hands had to smell like French soap and his hair had to fall perfectly into place. His childhood was a long symphony of don'ts and play pretend, leaving a deep scar that won't reveal itself until years later.

Vincent was a loner, even when surrounded by people. He preferred staying somewhere in the back and observing everyone. Eventually, as a teenager, he became good at imitating others and blending into different groups of people, but he never felt like he belonged anywhere.

He started college like his mother wanted him to, studying medicine. He found dissections fascinating and began performing them secretly on sparrows, cats, and frogs that he caught in the backyard of the campus. Vincent began wondering about performing the same experiments on his girlfriends, which he changed often. What kept him from murder was the thought of being caught.

Dropping out of college, Vincent left through Europe, working in the industry of hospitality. He often changed hotels and that prevented him from turning his occasional jobs into a career. At the same time, having more experience than others working on the same level as him made Vincent feel superior to them.

Once he had been hired by the Dragon, Vincent found himself in yet another picture perfect family of fake aristocrats where everything had to be perfect from the outside, while real problems were ignored and thrown under the rug. He understood quickly that his main purpose was to keep Anastasia some company, because she was the outcast of the family and the most vulnerable one. Vincent took advantage of her fragile state of mind for years, counting on her alcohol-inflicted memory loss.

* * *

 **Relationships**

 **Anastasia** trusts him, despite everything he does to her. Because she can't recall his cruelties, Anastasia can only see the face that Vincent wants her to see. Often, she defends him in front of her daughter's suspicion and asks Vincent for advice.

 **Diego** notices the butler's strange behavior when he thinks none of the members of the family can hear. Although he shares Caterina's suspicion, he chooses to stay out of the conflict that he anticipates.

 **Caterina** dislikes him and treats him harshly. She often shoos him away, or makes fun of his age by using terms and references that Vincent doesn't understand. If initially she sees him as a source of entertainment for her mother, she later grows suspicious of how coincidently her mother was always gloomy and 'tired' whenever the two of them were alone.

* * *

 **Concept**

At first, he was simply meant to be the loyal servant of the family and a shoulder for Anastasia to cry on. However, his character evolved during and after his death into the type of the sociopath. He's also humanized by his sense of responsibility towards his niece because he's not supposed to be one of the evilest characters in the story.

* * *

 **Possible themes**

Fever Ray – "If I Had a Heart"


	5. Caterina

_Caterina_

* * *

 **Full name** – Caterina Rosa Amadeo

 **Species** \- Human

 **Gender** \- Female

 **Blood** **type** \- AB

 **Date of birth** – 22 July 1985

 **Date of death** – Alive

 **Age** – 16 / 17

 **Height** – 172 cm

 **Weight** – 50 kg

* * *

 **Family**

The Dragon (father)†

Anastasia Amadeo (mother)†

 **Occupation** – Unemployed

 **Organization** – The Dragon, Kira, Yotsuba corporation

 **Official Stats**

 **Intelligence** 9/10  
 **Creativity** 7/10  
 **Initiative** 8/10  
 **Emotional Strength** 9/10  
 **Social Skills** 10/10  
 **Acting Skills** 10/10

* * *

 **Appearance**

Caterina is a slender teenager with white skin, large green eyes, and auburn wavy hair that she usually wears free and wild, often described as a mane. Her style changes through the series, from a casual look with rock influences to a more formal, elegant style. However, the color palette remains similar, as she keeps wearing mostly burgundy, black, some greens and white. She has a taste for layered bracelets and high heels, and is rarely seen wearing skirts or dresses. In the second half of the story, she begins tying her hair back, trying to look more mature.

An actress fit for this role would be Emily Browning.

* * *

 **Character**

Because of her age, her character is constantly changing. In the beginning, she is more of a spoiled princess, acting like the typical rich child and having little respect for servants or other people forced to work by their circumstances. She is very demanding and unacquainted with the hardships of life. She also tends to see her father as a god figure who is invincible and all-powerful. Relying on money to solve any problem, she is careless and ignorant.

Her body development, her superiority complex and her mother's fashion ideals don't seem to mix very well, as Caterina becomes very self-conscious. She sees her curves as fat, and is disgusted by it. With the passing of time, it will start affecting her more.

Also, especially after her mother's death, she lives her life in fear of two things. First, she wants to avoid living the life of her mother. Second, she wants to avoid letting her father down. Both of these situations would be the equivalent of a lifetime failure and both spell shame and unworthiness for her.

Lately, she began taking responsibility and getting involved into her father's affairs. She tries to catch up to the ideal of her father, therefore values information more than money. Caterina is going through an intermediary period, trying to copy her father's style while still being herself and using her own mind.

* * *

 **References**

Caterina is the name her father preferred. A variation from Katharina, it refers to purity and his wish to keep his daughter away from the ugly side of the world. The name itself is rather popular and often related to royalty.

Rosa is the name her mother preferred, in hope that the girl will help bring the two of them closer since the rose is a symbol for love. Caterina rarely uses her middle name.

* * *

 **Background**

Growing up in Italy, she became accustomed to the high life that the Dragon provided for her. Although educated mostly by tutors, she did attend school every now and then, mostly out of boredom. Caterina loves to travel and try out new things, especially related to foreign cultures, so she kept asking her father to take her somewhere new at least twice a year during the winter and the summer breaks.

Although in primary school she loved posing with her mother for magazines and accompanying her to events, things changed when she began to understand that there wasn't such a great age gap between the parents of other children. Questioning both of her parents about it, she eventually found out about her mother's past and began judging her for her mistakes. She also stopped posing for the camera.

To see her father exhausted and stressed out most of the time had a positive impact on her. She began interpreting it as a sign of love, thinking that he worked so hard so she could have everything she ever wished. Whenever he was hurt, part of her was a little glad because it meant her father would be staying home with her for a little while. At the same time, it made her feel guilty for thinking this way, so she never admitted it to herself and tried to hide this feeling. The Dragon became the center of her universe, as she began turning him into an idol and a role model, until her love surpassed that of a daughter.

* * *

 **Relationships**

 **The Dragon** sees her as a very beautiful girl with a bright mind and high standards. However, he doubts her ability to keep a financial empire and become his heir. Instead, he wanted her to marry Namikawa Reiji and keep living an easy and comfortable life. He anticipated that his rivals will see her as an easy target and feared that she might be abused without a strong, intelligent and masculine figure protecting her. The Dragon would prefer that figure to not be Light Yagami, as he can't understand what Caterina sees in him.

 **Misa Amane** dislikes her deeply in the beginning. She takes offense in being associated to a character with loose morals because of her fashion style, so she hopes they don't have to work together. Later on, she doesn't hesitate to help Caterina in times of need. Misa even says she missed her, describing Caterina as sour, but with a kind heart. Their relationship is still uncertain, given Light's habits.

* * *

 **Concept**

Creating a match for Light was very difficult, because I wanted it to be believable and make you, the reader, support and ' _ship_ ' this pair. I needed to create a very strong character, so I looked at the most popular pairs already accepted by the fandom and tried to see their strengths and weaknesses. I think that Misa can only have a one-sided romance because she lacks the intelligence and the leadership attitude (though I could have seen her with Diego, if you remember the Dragon's driver from the beginning of the story). Takada seems a better match, but she still allows Kira to control her and from the first moment she does that, the thrill is gone - and so is Kira's interest in her. Light is really easy to match - he's almost a modern era Prince Charming - but Kira is a pain to picture with anyone. Try this for five minutes: what would Kira find attractive, interesting and useful? It took me a few weeks of obsessive character-sketching and psychological research, and I am still working on Caterina's character.

She was born intelligent, inherited her father's influence, and gained emotional strength through a series of unfortunate events. For this sake, her mother had to die and the Dragon had to crawl and fight for his position, while she watched. Without it, Caterina would have stayed a spoiled brat, with no sense of the real world and relying on money too much. Of course, coming from a different world than his own and rising to his level of intelligence was enough to catch Light's interest – but I wanted her to keep it.

The real challenge of this fandom is to create a match for Kira that doesn't need extra help to stay alive (the girl without a name, the girl with yet another Death Note, the girl who can see names without making the eye deal, and so on). I'm trying to keep Caterina alive through herself, while she's in a very complicated relationship with a psycho killer with a god complex and supernatural powers – easy, right?

On a side note, with a few age adjustments, I think she could have been a wonderful match for Mello.

* * *

 **Possible themes**

Halsey – "Coming Down"

 **Note: character sheet still in progress**


End file.
